


Trixie Finds Out What Aromantic Is

by trixielulamoon



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Aromantic Trixie Lulamoon, OH YEAH sunset is a streamer like in canon kinda, Sunset loves her dumb bestie tbh, Trixie uses they/she, also sunset lives in a two family home. Just wanted to say, is she a streamer in canon? She’s a gamer and has a channel so I only assume, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixielulamoon/pseuds/trixielulamoon
Summary: Trixie and Sunset hang out and Sunset teaches Trixie a new word.
Relationships: Trixie Lulamoon & Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Trixie Finds Out What Aromantic Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written it’s 4am! And I don’t wanna proof read so <3 I also don’t write like ever so. Don't expect this to be the best.

Trixie swayed slightly side to side in the cold waiting in front of Sunset’s door. They agreed to “study” on Saturday and Trixie brought some snacks, even though Sunset said it would be fine without. 

The door started to make a noise before opening. Sunset was a bit red in the face and seemed a bit unkept, which Trixie can only assume meant she ended up falling back asleep after answering Trixie’s messages. Wouldn’t be the first time, and Sunset streamed late last night so they didn’t comment on it. 

“Hey Trix, come in!” Sunset moved out of the way to let Trixie in. Instead of walking in immediately, Trixie grinned wide at her. 

“Sunset!!! Trixie is excited to be here, are you ready for some great and powerful studying!” Trixie puffed out their chest, making Sunset giggle a bit. 

“Yep, very excited, now come in before someone complains about me letting the cold in.” Trixie made a noise of agreement and shuffled in, relieved to be out of the normal cold and met with the still cold but closer to cool inside of Sunset’s stairway. 

Sunset led the way to her apartment and after a bit they settled into her living room, sprawled on the couch with abandoned books and snack wrappers around them. 

At some point they fell onto the discussion of relationships. Sunset was talking about her past relationships while Trixie half listened, shoving two pocky on opposite sides of their mouth so it felt even. 

“Trixie doesn’t get it, what’s with the importance of relationships? Trixie decided to not bother, no one likes Trixie, other than adoring me of course, and Trixie doesn’t like any one other than their friends.” Sunset looked a bit puzzled, deciding to sit up a bit more properly and face Trixie. 

“Really? You seemed like you had a crush on Fluttershy if I’ll be honest.” Trixie reddened a bit by that claim. 

“I’m allowed to think your friends are pretty, Sunset.” They looked away from Sunset and grabbed a cracker covered with peanut butter. “The only person I would consider dating is you, but that wouldn’t make sense since we’re already friends and it seems fine that way.” She plopped the cracker in her mouth and started chewing

Sunset thought about what Trixie said for a moment. “So, what I’m getting at is that you’re aromantic?” Trixie looked puzzled. 

“Why would Trixie be aromatic? Do they smell good?” Sunset facepalmed then started to rub her face to play it off. 

“Not aromatic, aromantic. You know. Like, not being interested in romantic relationships and shit. You basically described it.” Sunset took a sip of her soda. Trixie sat there and thought about it while chewing on their cracker. 

“Trixie appreciates you telling her about this, they’ll think about it.” Trixie reached over and tapped Sunset’s head softly. Sunset smiled and did a thumbs up at them. 

“So I still smell good, right?” Sunset groaned and rolled her eyes before smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my self indulgent little story [twirls my hair]. I see Trixie as arospec (like. Demiaro or some label similar) and nb do I jus wanted to make a gay little fic for my needs <3


End file.
